knights_syndicatefandomcom-20200214-history
Seventh House
'' The 7th House began as an Emperor’s Children Support Company of Assault Marines who were left behind on garrison duty, when the heresy broke out they were swept up and secretly placed with the fledgling Knights Vigilant, a unit that at the time was a place for loyalists of Traitor Legions and other people of shame to be kept away from sight and used on dangerous, secret missions.After the events of the heresy they were allowed to remain as the 7th Company of the Knights Vigilant, now a Chapter formed by Gulliman’s 2nd Founding. They specialize in rapid air assault attacks, preferring to hit their enemy with a perfectly coordinated surprise attack and destroy them in a vicious melee before they can regroup. It is rumoured that some of the 7th were given modification by the infamous traitor Fabius Bile, prior to the events of the heresy, such as the Sonic Weaponry employed by Kakophoni Squads. The 7th House values honour, marshal superiority and loyalty above all. Due to their nature, 7th is closer to both the common citizens and the armies of the Imperium then other Astartes, going to so far as to associate with them on a personal level when the 7th comes to fight alongside them. While the 7th are benevolent to common humans, amongst themselves and other Astartes they are competitive and often times arrogant to those they view beneath them. They are constantly testing themselves in trials of physical strength, intellect and most importantly, mastery of the blade. During their service in the Knights Vigilant, the 7th became increasing upset with the cold hearted, malicious and monstrous acts of the rest of Knights Vigilant, especially the 1st Company. They planned to lure the 1st into a trap and slaughter them all in and event later known as the Fall of Temperence , but were foiled by the intervention of the 3rd Company. ' ' With Krasus dealt a nearly mortal blow, 7th’s general unwillingness to battle the 3rd and the 7th in tatters, they took to the Allure and fled into the warp, not to be seen again for some time. During their exodus, 7th came upon the world of Orios, a feudal world, but only in culture as the world itself retains the cities and technology of the dark age of technology. Upon further investigation it was discovered that this was in fact the homeworld of the lost II Legion, and to their shock, the origins of the Knights Vigilant, or as it was known then; the Knights Syndicate. They made this world their refugee, hiding the Allure of Darkness by grounding it on the world’s moon and taking residence in the abandoned Fortress Monastery, left behind so long ago. The people of this world of course welcomed them, seeing them as the Knights Syndicate Legion returning home, and they were partly right. While they were the 7th company of the former Knights Syndicate, they themselves did not bear the geneseed of the II Legion although they would soon discover that it was not gone, as the genelabs beneath the monastery still functioned and still retained their specimens. For almost ten years, the 7th licked their wounds until the remnants of 3rd and other Companies, fresh from their own conflict with the rest of Knights Vigilant, wounded and scarred blundered upon the world and the Fortress Monastery, discovering the 7th. It was decided then and there, that, with this knew knowledge of the old Knights Syndicate, and them both having fled Knights Vigilant, it would be best to form a new Chapter, taking the old name of the Legion, Malius was to become the King, and Krasus the Lord of the House, in the fashion of the native culture. ' ' 7th Company- Notable members ' ' 7th Librarian Lithyrendrl: The son and only child of 7th Lord Krasus, he was brought aboard the Allure of Darkness by Krasus almost 20 years before the Fall of Temperance. Even as an infant he had shown powerful psychic potential and was already being tutored by the Librarians when he began his Astartes training at age 7, however there were complications with implanting the geneseed into him and completion of his Astartes transformation took several years longer than it would normally. However once his modification and basic Astartes training was complete he was immediately inducted into the Librarius, where his almost unnatural affinity for the powers of the warp were shown on a far grander scale, rising quickly to becoming the Chief of the 7th's Librarius. Having grown up aboard the Allure of Darkness and being personally trained in swordsmanship by his father, Lithyrendrl embodies everything it means to be a member of the 7th House; Charming, elegant, hot headed, alluring, perfectionist, arrogant, and powerful. ' ' 7th Champion Daryl: Like Krasus, Daryl has quite the reputation amongst the Knights Syndicate, but less of the mythical presence of his Marshal and more an aura of mild annoyance, as Daryl has always been a joker, a clown and a trickster. He will often be found in the main halls of the Knights Syndicate, telling the same joke again he told last week yet still manage to pull smiles and cheers. This is not to make light of his combat abilities nor his honour, he is the Champion for a reason, his skills with a blade are outmatched only by Krasus, and he has taken many a trophy in the name of the Knights Syndicate’s 7th House. ' ' Chaplain Sepharus (Sepha) is the main Chaplain of the 7th company and makes sure he has a very close relationship with his battle brethren, even seen to embrace a battle brother to relieve them of stress. Chaplain Sepharus wields in his left hand a relic Crozius Arcanum named “Iter Perfectionis” (Translates to “Utter Perfection” in High Gothic) and in his right hand he wields “Bane Defectum” (Translates to “Failure Bane” in High Gothic), a Combi-Blast master from the days of the 77th. Sepharus was born on a planet named “O'ralius”, living a peaceful life until a warband of Emperor's Children raided and corrupted O'ralius; Kidnapping his family and many others. Shortly after the 7th eradicated the warband of Emperor's Children recovering only 1 survivor, Sepharus. It is unknown if Sepharus was tainted however Sepharus was asigned to the reclusiam after his constant prayers to the Emperor for his rescue. ' ' Forge Father Lily: Forge Father Lily is a veteran member of the 7th Company and the maintainer of all their special equipment such as their sonic weapons, vibro weapons and most important above all, their Relic Stormbird, The Faultless Lilium. He was trained by the previous Tech Marine of 7th who was trained by the one before them going back all the way to their days as the 77th Assault Company. It is him and him alone who has the knowledge of the special rites needed to maintain The Faultless Lilium and because the 7th's Tech Marines have no affiliation with Mars, it is his duty to train apprentices, of which he currently has two, to maintain the special equipment of the 7th and some day The Faultless Lilium. ' ' 7th Sergeant Gregori: Known affectionately by the battle brothers under his command as simply 'The Sarge'. Born the second son of a poor fencing instructor, with slanted eyes and hair as dark as night. He spent his childhood years honing his abilities as a swordsman, which would come to shape his later years in the chapter. Eventually being recruited and undergoing the process of being an astartes successfully, the next 50years was spent as a line battle brother after passing out from his neophyte and scout phase. The sarge has an unhealthy obsession with swordsmanship, spending his down time entirely in the training cages honing his bladework or reading his ever growing texts of swordsmanship manuals. He has a strange obsession with collecting the blades of his fallen enemies, be it swords, axes, daggers or even the bladed appendages of the Alien or Daemonic adversaries. His room is a shrine to his obsession to his deadly craft, racks holding a bizzare assortment of power weapons, exotic blades and limbs of the foul daemon and xenos alike. All are meticulously catalogued with the names or species of the fallen adversary. His current obsession is with his power sword which was awarded with his ascension to the rank of brother sergeant. The first notable battle of which was him slaying a lithe Herald of Slaanesh with the blade in a duel, ending the battle by cleaving the foul daemon in twain. He lovingly named it Razor's Kiss and can be seen stroking and whispering to the blade as if alive. It has tasted the blood of xenos, daemon and heretics over the years and some amongst his squad whisper that perhaps its machine spirit has been tainted by the last daemonic foe. All can agree though, that the sarge has become ever faster and deadlier with his bladework with each fallen foe, his quicksilver dodges and precise bladework reminiscent of the fighting style of the vile Servants of Slaanesh. Category:Knights Syndicate Category:Houses